


Good Night, Mr Thymos

by smutgusher



Series: Teacher Galo AU fics [4]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Amputation, Blood As Lube, Blood and Gore, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dead Galo: Do Not Eat, Eye Sex, Eye Trauma, M/M, Murder, Mutilation, Necrophilia, Snuff, Teacher Galo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23014834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutgusher/pseuds/smutgusher
Summary: Lio kills his teacher. And then does a whole lot of other horrible, evil things to him. But that's love for you, right?
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Series: Teacher Galo AU fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615834
Comments: 9
Kudos: 43





	Good Night, Mr Thymos

**Author's Note:**

> This is the very worst thing I have ever written in my life. It is sick, nasty and disgusting. Read the tags. Don't like? Don't read.
> 
> Still here? Have fun!

Blood bubbled from Mr Thymos’ mouth, and around the knives driven into his gut. He bared his red-stained teeth in a grimace of pain. Big fat tears rolled down his cheeks. He shivered from the blood loss.

Lio had tied him so tight, he couldn’t move. The teacher’s arm had gone fully numb, long before the knives had a chance to pierce his abdomen.

The wounds wept too. Their tears were red.

The student traced a fingertip around the stark rivulets flowing across Mr Thymos’ skin. He touched it to his tongue, smearing the blood onto it.

“I love how you taste, Mr Thymos.” Lio said in his ethereal way, stepping into the bath behind Galo, drawing his head to his chest. “An amazing taste for a beautiful man. You have such a beautiful face. I love you.”

He cradled his teacher’s head in his lap. “We’ll always be together.”

Over the edge of the bath, Lio reached down to the tray of surgical tools on the floor.

He picked out the bonesaw and slashed Galo’s throat with it. Mr Thymos didn’t even get the chance to scream, the serrated blade turning every noise he made into a wet gurgle. Lio pushed, dragging it across his throat again.

With every pull and thrust, Galo saw less and less. He thought less and less.

He died within moments. Miserable shock fixed itself onto his face, forever.

Lio pulled the saw back and forth. It cut through flesh, sinew, nerve and blood vessel, until it hit bone. He stopped for a moment, panting, and let go of the saw for a moment. It stayed embedded deep in Galo’s neck, bloody bubbles forming around the sharp sliver of metal.

Gore-drenched hands painted red fingerprints over Lio’s pale blue pants while he reached for the zipper and button. His plain white briefs stood in stark contrast to the shrine of death that he had turned the bathroom into, and were quickly smeared with Galo’s tribute to Lio’s murderous lust.

He was hard, of course. Blood and guts were the two most beautiful things about human beings to Lio. He freed his achingly hard cock, slicked it with some of the remains of Galo’s once-beating heart, and hugged the naked body in front of him.

“I love you, Mr Thymos,” Lio whispered into the dead man’s ear.

They were so much prettier when they were dead.

He shifted Galo into his lap, pushing his cock into the still-warm ass of his former teacher. God, he felt so good around his cock!

This gave him two hands free, once again, and this time he crooned sweet nothings into the dead ear of Galo as he sawed away at bone and remaining flesh.

With a couple of firm tugs, the head came off cleanly. Lio shifted back, pulling his almost painfully hard cock out of Galo, and turned the head around to face him.

Glassy, lifeless eyes stared back. The mouth had fallen open, and a little blood had backed up into it. Lio dove in, tasting the cooling tongue, drinking the last of Mr Thymos’ saliva, seasoned with his sharp, metallic blood.

Lio broke his indulgent kiss and carefully placed the severed head at the end of the bathtub. It stared off into space, almost like Galo was looking on, surveying the scene. The student released his embrace with Galo’s torso slowly, the back lowering down as he shifted further back, until the stump of his neck lined up with Lio’s erection.

And it was self lubricating, too! What a gift!

It felt so soft, going in. It seemed almost a shame to lose that beautiful throat of his, after seeing it pulse time and time again from his daily force feedings, but what a hole! Smooth, soft and wet. And his. Forever.

“Mr Thymossssssssss...” Lio whined as he fucked Galo’s neck stump. His teacher’s severed head looked on from the end of the bathtub with the shock of his then-imminent death still fixed to it.

Rigor mortis had began to set in, and the blood that hadn’t spilled over Lio was beginning to stiffen Galo’s muscles. Including one in particular.

“Oh, Mr Thymos, you really did this for me,” moaned Lio when he noticed the blood filling Galo’s cock. “I love you. I love you. I love you...”

He continued like this, holding onto the knives that peppered his victim’s chest like handles, thrusting into Galo’s neck. His happy moans and screams of love echoed from the tiled walls.

Blood was painted up and down Lio’s light clothes. His baby blue pants were soaked in a deep red, his grayish shirt splattered artistically.

He touched the bonesaw to one of Galo’s beautiful thighs. Thick and juicy, he was going to have so much fun with them. But for his perverted purposes, it was far better if it was separate from the rest of Mr Thymos’ corpse.

So he had to do it.

With every thrust, he dragged the saw across the joint, making a delicious squishing, crunching noise, digging into the thigh flesh and thundering over bone. Lines of red streaked across the blade.

The leg released from the socket with one final sickening crunch, and fresh, pent-up blood squirted out into the bathtub. Lio dropped the bonesaw with a clatter, panting from exertion, cock still firmly embedded in Galo’s cooling body.

He was close to cumming, but there was no way he could do that until he was finished hacking Galo’s limbs off. So with great reluctance, he pulled out of Galo’s soft throat and stepped over the body, switching sides. He moved his teacher’s head in front of him, so he could see. Then he started to work on the other leg.

Galo’s skin was losing its vibrancy as Lio sawed and cut away at his limbs. Blood trickled from the wounds. A quiet whine rumbled in Lio’s throat, frantically working away at turning his beloved teacher into a beloved sex doll, all while nursing his desperate, raging erection.

His restraint was admirable. He really didn’t want to cum until he’d made Galo into the image in his mind’s eye.

“Eyes,” Lio mumbled to himself. “I can’t believe I didn’t think of that before.”

One limb left. His gorgeous, slender arm. Lio cleaned off the blade a little and dug in impatiently, slicing through cartilage and nerve, cleanly separating the joint connecting the bones. His finest work yet.

He was drenched in sweat. Anywhere on the tiled walls that wasn’t covered in blood was covered in steam, huffed up from the heavy breathing of Lio Fotia and the gently ripening body of Galo Thymos.

But now, his work was done. The fun could continue.

He stepped out of the bath and slipped off his blood-soaked pants, followed by his stained briefs. His erection stood proud, tenting the hem of his shirt. He picked up the head by its hair and left the hellish scene behind him, stopping only to put his slippers back on.

A red trail formed behind him.

Where did Galo keep his tools? He was a (very) red-blooded American man, he had to have some, somewhere…

Oh! Under the kitchen sink, of course!

He dropped Galo’s head into the basin and reached underneath it, piecing together the drill. After attaching the battery, he gunned it a couple of times.

All good.

He peeled back the lid and rested the drill bit on the corner of Galo’s deep blue eye, and pulled the trigger. The eye whirled away into jelly. The drill hit bone, and the skull vibrated in Lio’s hand until the tool jerked forward, passing into the soft brain.

Lio took the drill out and did it again, enlarging the hole. Gore splattered over Lio’s shirt, ejected at full force from the spinning metal shaft. Bone dust swirled around in the gaping wound, dusting it with whitish powder.

After much hard work, Galo’s eye socket was ready for use.

Cradling the head in his arms, he made his way to the living room, picking his phone off the table, and streaming one of his favorite videos to the TV, which never failed to get him going.

The heart-stopping screams of the cute guy being brutally murdered on screen masked the grunts and groans of Lio fucking Galo in the eye. His handiwork let him go deep, pressing his cock into the former teacher’s soft brain matter.

So soft.

The man on TV was bleeding from his eyes. The best kind of tears to Lio. He thrust his cock into the head in his lap, Galo’s cooling skin soothing his sweaty thighs.  
He’d got it just right. It was tight, and always would be. Those brains felt amazing around his dick, the softest pussy he’d ever fucked, and a much better use for them than whoring around that school he’d worked at.

He thought for a moment about the butchered body in the bathtub upstairs. Once he’d got that on ice, he’d have the most convenient hole to fuck on the planet. And he lived in such a nice house, too!

He pulled his cock free from the eye socket, and traced his fingers around the severed neck, fingering the hole with one, and then two digits. He lowered it to his cock, which was coated in blood, cranial fluid and fragments of brain, and stretched it over the tip.

Spearing Galo’s head on his length was a different feeling altogether. Tight around the middle, but the ribbed top of his mouth rubbing against his head was driving him crazy.  
He traced one hand around Galo’s cheek.

What a man.

The fingers slipped between the lips of the severed head, prising the jaw apart.

He could see his own cock thrusting in and out of the throat, and he angled the neck so his dick protruded from his mouth. He’d never seen anything so cute in all his life. Lio reached for his phone and took a picture.

But he had to finish, and he’d made the perfect place to deposit his load.

He fucked Galo’s eye, fucked his brains, fucked his beautiful face. He fingered his hands through Galo’s hair, pulling him in all the way. He flexed his cock, feeling the firm give of the gray matter, pulling out and slamming in, smashing Galo’s long-departed mind into paste.

He reached orgasm, adding his cum to the mix. He came so hard he saw stars. He came so fast it felt like he’d been kicked in the balls.

And when he’d finished cumming, he stayed like that, cock in Galo's eye, soft hair in Lio's lap, and the snuff video on the TV drawing to a close with long lingering shots of a defiled corpse.

He looked down at Galo.

Beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> I blame [beanmom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanmom/pseuds/beanmom) for this travesty.  
> I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/smtgshr) and [other places](https://smutgusher.com) if you want to yell at me about this.


End file.
